


Ghost from the Past

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [104]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the space between one breath and the next, she meets my gaze and nods with a knowing smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 July 2016  
> Word Count: 291  
> Summary: In the space between one breath and the next, she meets my gaze and nods with a knowing smile.   
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place immediately after the events of the series finale, episode 01x10, "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I seem to be following a pattern in how I'm dealing with each day's stories. Two will come from preset prompts I've got, and the third is basically whatever I feel like writing, based on the characters I roll. This story fits in that category. And it's further solidifying some of my headcanon that I've been chewing on. And I am _always_ down for that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Standing in the cemetery, my hands wrapped tightly around the hilts of both Megiddo daggers, I can't fight the overwhelming pride now that Damien has accepted his destiny. There is still so much up in the air, but I trust that it will begin to settle itself as day dawns upon this new world that we live in. Perhaps not _everything_ will settle immediately; every new age has an initial awkward period of adjustment. As long as I'm involved in making that remain as smooth as possible for Damien, I don't care how long it takes or what is involved.

Turning to survey all of the faithful that have appeared to pay homage to the Deliverer, my heart swells with pride. The old woman from Damascus has somehow appeared in the midst of us. How long as she been here? How did she get here at all? I need someone to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't disappear before I can speak with her.

I move to find one of my loyal employees to do just that when I catch sight of a white dress that I haven't seen in over thirty-five years. My heart stops as I see that face again, remembering what I was told just days before Alissa died. She is sitting atop one of the larger headstones across the way from me, legs swinging casually. In the space between one breath and the next, she meets my gaze and nods with a knowing smile. My knees give out from under me, and I stare at her.

In twenty-four hours' time, I lose one daughter and am reunited with another in ways that I'm not sure I'll ever be able to explain or fully understand.


End file.
